


Unexpected Sortings

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, No major shipping, everything is platonic, for now it's just sorting hat ceremonies, just a collection of oneshots, might turn this into a series of oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines, and Mabel Pines all went into Hogwarts with their own expectations.Bill had his eye on a certain set of colors, while Dipper wanted to become his own person, and Mabel wanted to have a great time at the school.What kind of shenanigans will they get up to?





	1. Bill: An Unexpected Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is just Sorting Hat Ceremonies, but I might add to it after the last one for their actual school year.  
> Enjoy.

When his name was called, Bill Cipher held some confidence as he went up to the stool and sat. He waited for the professor to set the ragged old hat onto his head to decide on which group of people he would be associated with for the entirety of his time at Hogwarts.

When he was waiting, the young male with black hair was eying the colors of each house. He did not know the names of them, but he felt a certain fondness towards one color in particular. Perhaps he should have paid attention to the conversation the twins were having.

Then again, said twins only mentioned the houses their relatives were sorted in. He had no clue on which table held the Gryffindors or the Ravenclaws. 

“Well, this is interesting,” a voice began in his head, one Bill assumed to be the Sorting Hat. He must have not noticed it be placed on his head during his musings. “You would fit very well in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw,” the Sorting Hat said, almost in a decisive manner.

“Which colors are those? Are either of them the yellow one?” Bill asked in his head, his golden eyes staring at the long table with the yellow and black banners. 

“No, they are the green and blue houses respectively. With the one you are hoping for, now that would be quite the challenge for you, are you sure? Slytherin would be a great fit for someone of your character,” the Sorting Hat asked.

“I’m positive,” Bill said.

“Very well,” when those words were spoken, Bill snapped out of his daze when the Sorting Hat appeared to have slipped out of his mind.

“Huffelpuff!” the hat bellowed out before the teacher removed it from Bill’s head.

When he was directed to the table, the young male sat by an older fellow who reminded him of a gopher. 

“Dude, that took some time. Could the hat not make up its mind or something? Oh, my name’s Soos by the way,” the older student said, holding out a hand.

Taking the hand, Bill grinned. “You seem like the guy who asks a lot of questions, mind if I call you Question Mark?” he asked. “My name’s Bill, Bill Cipher,” he introduced before turning towards the other first years being sorted.

“That’s cool dude,” Soos said, turning to watch the ceremony as well.

“Gryffindor!” The hat bellowed out for a young brunette girl, one Bill recognized as one of the twins. She appeared to be beaming brightly as she made her way to the table after patting a boy with the same colored hair on the back.

“She talked nonstop about Gryffindor on the train, so of course she would get put in there,” Bill commented, watching as the hat was placed on the male twin’s head. He honestly expected an instant shout, but instead the hat appeared to be taking its time.

Soon murmuring began to fill the hall as the hat continued to make up its mind, almost as if there was some form of internal debate. It appeared the time was beginning to take its toll on the boy, who began to get a little antsy before calming down.

“Slytherin!” The hat shouted suddenly before being removed.

Bill watched as the boy made his way to the table under the green banners. “Huh, I honestly thought he would have gone to Ravenclaw,” he said, noticing as some of the other students began to glare at the boy.

“Yikes, I feel bad for the little dude,” Soos said, a look of pity on his face, causing Bill to look at him in confusion. “Oh, you probably didn’t know. Slytherin has a really bad reputation nowadays, especially after the Second Wizarding War,” Soos explained. “You’ll probably learn about it in history class, but a lot of students here have relatives who fought in the war or were impacted in some way, now is the worst time to be put in Slytherin.”

“Huh. Well, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Bill said, turning to watch the rest of the ceremony.


	2. Mabel: Pleasant and Unpleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is confident on which house she will go to, and it is to her exact expectations.  
> However, she knows there is a chance she won't be in the same house as her brother, but why oh why did the hat have to put him in Slytherin of all houses?

When standing in line with her brother, Mabel Pines held an air of pure excitement as she looked at all the tables with wonder. “I’m so excited DIpper,” she whispered, watching as the first years became sorted into the different houses. “I hope I get Gryffindor, Grunkle Stan will be so proud,” she continued.

Nodding silently along with her, Dipper looked a little lost and unfocused in his head. 

“Hey, I know you will definitely make Grunkle Ford proud. Ravenclaw is the perfect house for you, and even then you are the bravest person I know, so Gryffindor will also fit,” she said in hopes of encouraging him.

“I don’t know Mabel, I feel like if I do go into either of those houses then the bar would be all the higher. I mean, I’m glad we aren’t Potters, but,” he then sighed before shrugging. “I don’t know.”

Biting her bottom lip, Mabel smiled as she was called up. “Wish me luck,” she said, climbing up the steps before sitting on the stool. All she could do was hope that the hat would be on the same page as her, because she knew Gryffindor would be the house for her.

The girl was pleasantly surprised when the hat had barely even touched her head before shouting out the house she has been dreaming of.

Smiling brightly, Mabel climbed down before patting Dipper on the back. “Good luck,” she whispered as she made her way to the table. Looking up, she gave a smile to a really cool looking redheaded teen. 

“Hi there, my names Mabel,” she greeted, holding a hand out.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Wendy,” the redhead greeted, taking the offered hand. “Welcome to Gryffindor, probably the coolest house ever. If you want, I can show you the ropes.”

Smiling brightly, Mabel nodded enthusiastically before turning her gaze towards her brother. “That’s my twin up there. He’s pretty nervous about coming here, but I know he will do well in whichever house he gets put in,” she explained before stage-whispering her prediction of him going into Ravenclaw.

Nodding, Wendy turned to watch as well. 

As time went on, Mabel began to wonder if something went wrong as the hat has yet to say which house her brother will go to. She could see the nerves begin to settle on Dipper, as he was literally fidgeting in his seat.

Until, finally…

“Slytherin!” The hat bellowed out.

Going wide eyed, Mabel turned towards Wendy. “Isn’t that the house of dark wizards?” She asked before looking at the table under the green and silver banners. She did notice that the table had a considerably less amount of students than the others for some reason.

“Honestly? Any house can produce a dark wizard, Slytherin just has the reputation for it because of the war,” Wendy explained, though there was a slight look of pity on her face. “Honestly, based on my impression of you and from what I saw of him, he’ll be fine.”

“Do you really mean it?” Mabel asked.

Nodding, Wendy gave a smile as she turned her gaze towards the rest of the first years being sorted. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Next: Dipper's sorting and why it took so long for the hat to decide.


	3. Dipper: Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dipper goes to be sorted, he wonders if he will be able to make his family proud.  
> Yet he wonders, could the Sorting Hat have made a mistake?

When he sat on the stool, Dipper could not help but feel very anxious. He knew all there was to know about Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, especially through his and Mabel’s great uncles. Ford was most definitely very wise and it was only natural that he go into a house based on intellect.

Stan held the courage and bravery that made him well suited in Gryffindor, again something Dipper found to be natural.

Honestly, the boy wasn’t sure if he was cut out for either of those houses. He does value bravery and wisdom beyond belief, and yet he might value something of the other houses more. He really wished he knew more about them.

“How interesting. Your values seem pretty even across all four houses,” a voice began in his head, cluing Dipper in on the fact that the hat was placed on his head. “I can see you are very wise for your age, and yet you are also known to use it in the most cunning of ways,” the voice continued.

“Then there is your bravery, you would stand up to even the strongest of opponents which also shows your loyalty,” the hat concluded, humming as it thought of where to put the boy in.

Looking at each table, Dipper thought of all the expectations his family has placed on him. Were he to be in Gryffindor, he would have to live up to his Grunkle Stan’s beliefs and values. He may be challenged more often, but it would probably make the man very proud of him.

However, he also knew Grunkle Ford would be delighted were he to go into Ravenclaw. However, the professors might compare him to his uncle, and he would have to work hard to reach that high bar.

However, if he was to be put in one of the other two houses, Dipper wasn’t sure if they would be disappointed in him. 

“You know, it has honestly been a long time since I took time into making a decision, how curious,” the hat said.

Taking note of the crowd murmuring with concern, Dipper began to feel anxious. However, his eye wandered to the table holding the Slytherins and noticed how there was a considerably less amount of students there. He honestly wondered why.

“You seem to be afraid of not living up to expectations, after all you seem to have your mind on a couple relatives who were fantastic wizards in their own right. However, you should not let them dictate your life.”

Nodding in agreement, Dipper closed his eyes and waited for the final verdict. The hat was right, he was his own person and he should not be expected to live up to expectations.

“Slytherin!” The hat bellowed out.

Getting up as the hat was removed from his head, Dipper made his way to the table. However, he noticed a few students narrow their eyes at him, especially those at the Gryffindor table.

When he sat down, He looked to see two older teens curled up together. The girl had a darker complexion and dyed purple hair with a pink streak. This made Dipper wonder if that was even allowed before he turned to the paler teen who had black hair in a style that could be best described as edgy emo.

“Listen brat, let me tell you the rules of this house. First, don’t listen to anyone else. We’re not the evil house of dark wizards, we just have a bad reputation because of vold-what’s-his-face. Second, anyone that isn’t a Slytherin will hate you by the end of the year, so don’t even bother making friends outside of this house. Finally, don’t lose any fucking points, cause if you do then you’re dead,” Edgy Emo Boy explained.

Flinching, Dipper nodded before turning and locking eyes with his twin. She held a look of concern, making Dipper wonder if maybe he was put into the wrong house.

Looking back, Dipper cringed when the teens started making out.

Something told him that this was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorting Ceremonies are now done!  
> So far we have in the four houses;  
> Gryffindor- Mabel and Wendy  
> Huffelpuff- Bill and Soos  
> Slytherin- Dipper, Robbie, and Tambry  
> Ravenclaw- No major characters yet
> 
> Now that this plan is done, feel free to send in any suggestions for their years at Hogwarts. Gideon will come in during their 4th year.  
> Please note at this point Dipper, Mabel, and Bill are all 11 so I would like for nothing shippy involving those 3 at this point, at least not until their 4th or 5th year.
> 
> If you have any questions then feel free to ask, I'm always open to questions and constructive criticism. I make it my mission to try and reply to all comments, so please leave some.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure you didn't expect Bill in Huffelpuff along with Dipper in Slytherin.  
> I put those two in those houses for many different reasons.  
> The main one was that I wanted this AU to be different from all the other Gravity Falls HP out there.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Next will be Mabel's sorting into Gryffindor.


End file.
